teenage love affair
by fallenstar-alexis
Summary: sam feels ready the reveal her feelings,danny is with valerie so how will this end plus how is tucker involved
1. he kissed her

_**Teenage love affair**_

**Hi everyone it's me. I know I suck by not updating but I can't get this machine to work lately. Anyway this fic is about how Sam is ready to reveal her feelings for Danny but he's with Valerie. So what's going to happen plus how tucker is involved?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own even the air I breathe, God does.**

He kissed her…

He kissed her…

He kissed…

"Sam? Sam!"

"Whoa...what tucker" I shouted coming out of my reverie.

"You were growling and foaming at the mouth. I know how you feel. I almost lost my face back there when they kissed." tucker replied starting off joking and ending in a scowl.

Yeah, they kissed" I said. I could feel my left eye twitching and my nails draw blood from my palm.

Looking ahead at aforementioned couple I see that their off in their own little. They were holding hands while he whispered sweet little nothings in her ear. Couldn't he get a new power that would melt her face off? We were on our school but we were dressed differently for the most dreaded day of the year. Valentines Day.

Beside me tucker was in his glued-to-his-head red beret along with a matching shirt and sneakers and black jeans.

Now the blissful couple in front was making me sick for three reasons among other things.

They were matching like some Siamese twins.

They were kissing…with tongue.

They were...Danny…and...VALERIE.

Yes Danny and Valerie are still together after three of the most sunny-no-clouds-in-the-sky-everybody-smiling-and-kissing months of my life. oh who ever is up there take my now, please end this suffering. Danny was wearing a white shirt with a red tie, black jeans and red echo sneakers. Val was wearing a red shirt with a white tie, black and red plaid skirt and red ballets.

Has they pull away I can hear the school bell in the distance.

"SHOOT WE ARE LATE!" we shouted and took off for school.


	2. a bet on th heart

**Yeah I know I have I grammar problem but I hope it not that bad and you can still understand it. Now on with the story and remember to review, enjoy.**

As I ran through school, I had no time to comment on the schools taste in décor because Mr. Lancer was heading towards class and I doubled my speed and almost knocked him over on the way.

"Yes I made it" I exclaimed

On my way to my seat I noticed everyone looking at me but I pretend I don't noticed and took my seat.

While Mr. Lancer marks the register something hit the back of my head. I turned around intending to curse the pest when I saw it was tucker.

"Read it" he mouthed while pointing to the floor

I glared at him while picking up the paper missile. Unfolding it read what it said.

**Everyone's staring at you.**

_Big deal. This isn't the first time. I just don't know why for once._

Then I passed it to him. He read it, scribbled something then passed it back.

**I know! Two word. Our bet ;-)**

He must have seen me turn red cause he was laughing off, which just made me blush worst.

(**Danny P.O.V)**

While talking to Valerie I noticed that the class when silent. Turning around I saw that everyone was watching Sam .I had had to admit she nice. She had on a blood red blouse that was held up by a thin strap on the right shoulder and a long funnel-like sleeve that completely covered her left arm. Along with mid-night belled black jeans where I could see vines twisted around a broken heart at the hem, I can see her red sandals and her nails were painted red and black. As I look closer I notice that she used a red ribbon has a head band with her hair down.

I was at a lost for words. Was she wearing that on our way to school, if so, how hadn't I noticed?


	3. whats going on

**Thanks for the reviews but I just can't seem to get the grammar right.**

**Disclaimer: don't own it and never will.**

"Danny!"someone shouted in my ear.

"Whoa…what!" I exclaimed coming out of my reverie.

"Danny. I was saying that I can't hang after school. Daddy wants to bring me to dinner, so we can bond. Are you okay with that?" Valerie explained to me.

"Yeah, Im fine, I'll just hang with Tucker and Sam" I said

I looked over to Sam in time to see her and Tuck passing notes. He had just passed it to her. Has she read it, she turned red and tucker started laughing; which made her smile and turn redder. Tucker sobered when he saw me looking and told Sam, who turned away.

'They have been like that since I started dating Valerie. Little scenes like that one and when I ask, they change the subject.'

"_What is going on between those two?_" I mutter to myself.

Well class, I see everyone is in the Valentines Day spirit" Mr. Lancer said specifically looking at Sam.

"In the mood of the day I want everyone to pair up and find a way to tell us your meaning of love. You can choose your partner. This is due tomorrow. So in the name of Cupid, _come up with something sensible_!"

The class and the rest of the school day flew by in no time. It was now the end of school when tucker was approached by Danny at his locker.

"Hey tucker"

"Hey"

"Ready to go home"

"Almost, gimme a second" he replied, packing his bag.

"Sure. Have you seen Sam?" I said looking around for her.

"She went home early. Why do you ask?" he said, eying me strangely.

"It's nothing" I replied. Rubbing my neck.

"Ok, ready" he said. Slamming the locker shut.

On they're way into Danny's house tucker got a call.

"Hello...Now?….Sure…Im on my way. See you soon" then he hung up.

"Who was it?" I asked

"Uhh…Well…It was my mother, yeah my mother. She needs me homes now. Gotta go man, Bye" Tucker said

"Yeah, bye" Danny replied.

But Tucker didn't hear because he had run off as soon as he finished speaking. What Danny didn't take notice of is that tucker was running in the directions of Sam's house which was opposite to where he should be going.


	4. sealed with a kiss?

**Hi everyone. This might suck but my excuse is life. I saw my best friend kiss my boyfriend and decided to take it out in writing. The song is **_**bring me to life, **_**cause I love this song plus it helps me vent. Read and review but don't forget to enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it and never will.**

**Sealed with a kiss?**

Going into the house and up the stairs Danny ran into Jazz, who was reading one of her pysh books.

"Where is Tucker?"

"He, when home."

"Okay." she replied going back to her book.

Half an hour later, having finished hid English homework, Danny decided to call Tucker and see if he could come over and hang out.

"Hello."

"Hi, Mrs. Foley? Can I talk to Tucker?" I asked.

"He hasn't come home yet." she answered.

'_How can that be? He told me he was going home'._ Although he didn't want to ask, because he already knew the answer, he couldn't stop himself.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yes dear, he's at Sam" she replied happily

"Okay, thank you."

"Okay, dear."

Then he hung up. He transformed then flew out the window and headed for Sam's house._ 'Why would he lie to me? What is it that he wouldn't want me to know and why at Sam's'_

When I reached Sam's, I heard singing. Peeping in, I saw the best blackmail ever. Sam and Tucker, _._

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors  
Leading you down into my core  
Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
Until you find it there and lead it back home**

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

'_So this is what they ditched me for. They sound pretty good together_**' **_I thought, smiling._**  
**

**Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life**

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  


_Sam is singing like she really believes it. Wow, she sounds just like the singer._

**  
Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life**

frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  


_Wait. Here comes the part where Tuck is alone. I close my eyes, ready to scream, but I never did._**  
**

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life**

(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become

(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)

Wait.

What is he doing?

Why is he putting his arms around her waist?

Why does it look like they're going to kiss?

Sam won't let him. She doesn't like him like-OMG!!

THEY KISSED!!

What the hell, they're making out.

I must have been backing up because I just fell through her window. I take to the sky but I couldn't stop myself from taking one more look and then I fled. I don't know why I felt that way but that is that Im doing.

Before I knew it, I was walking up the steps to home. Reaching the door, I barely transformed before stepping inside. I saw Jazz sitting on the couch, still reading her book. When she looked up, her face become concerned and she came running towards me.

"Are you okay? Why are you crying? What happened?"

I touched my eye to see it was true. I was crying and didn't even know it. Jazz was talking but I didn't hear a word. All I heard was their singing. All I saw was them kissing. She kissed him. She kissed him. I don't know how but I was lying down in my bed and I was thinking one thing as I sobbed myself to sleep.

'_How could she do this to me? How could you Sam!'_


	5. whats up

**About the last chapter, Im sorry. I don't know what came over me. Anyway this chapter is short. I just needed to make up for what I did. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: do I have to. I mean everyone knows that none of us own this amazing show or we wouldn't be here.**

** What's Up**

The next day, on the way to school, Danny couldn't concentrate on what Valerie was saying. He kept looking behind him where Tucker and Sam were walking really close, while whispering to one another. He almost lost it when he saw Tucker hold Sam's hand, which rewarded him with a sweet little smile. The ones she rarely used.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

"Uh…oh well" Sam stuttered.

"Oh its nothing. Just talking about the lack of ghost" Tucker replied while Sam squeezed his hand, which I really wanted to cut off at this moment.

"Okay, fine"

I tried to ignore them and listen to Valerie but all she was talking about was ghost and how evil the ghost boy was.

For the sake of my sanity I change the subject.

"Hey Sam, how come your choice in clothes has changed" I wanted to get a rise out of her; she made the cutest face when she was mad, but.

"I can answer that." Tucker said looking at Sam, who nodded it was okay and _still_ was holding his hand.

"I challenged Sam to a bet which she lost."

"I did not lose. I just chose to let you win" Sam stated.

"_Anyway._ Since she lost, I now get to dress her for a whole month. Today's color is green." Acting like an announcer Tucker circled Sam. "I now present, Sam Mason, wearing a camouflage jacket and Capri bought at garage. The torn black tank top from in the closet and last but not least the combat boots from under the bed."

Having finished his 'presentation' Tucker stood in front of the school doors and asked "so what do you think. Do you like it?"

"Yeah, you look nice Sam. See you guys later at lunch" Valerie said, but before she left she kissed me. All I could think about was the times that Sam and I kissed.

When I turned around, Sam and Tucker were already half way to class.

"Hey guys, wait up!" I shouted.

Sam looked around but kept walking. I ran to catch them.

"Hey. Why didn't you guys wait?"

"Maybe because we can't stand to see you guys make-out. Ever thought of that?" Sam snapped and when to her seat.

"What did I do, Tuck?" I asked looking towards my friend.

"Maybe if you listened for once you would know! Know how you hurt her! How you hurt me!" tucker exclaimed, heading to Sam.

Having no idea what just happened, I went to my seat. I tried to apologize, for God knows what, but they kept ignoring me.

**At Lunch.**

Entering the cafeteria I noticed that they were at our table eating. I got my lunch and slowly made my way to the table._ 'Why bother. They still won't talk to me.'_

"Danny?"

"Yes Sam!" I said, glad she was talking to me again.

"Im sorry for earlier." She said softly.

"It's okay. All is forgiven"

"And I was wondering if you could come to Skull and Lurk today, at around 5. I have something I want to tell you"

"Sure Sam, I can make it" I replied.

Sam looked relieved, while tucker looked sad. I don't know why, but that made me all the more happy.


	6. the eye of the beholder

**Hey everybody. Sorry it took my so long but listen and you will understand.**

**My mother thinks I have no social life so she sent me to a **_**girl's camp**_**. You would think that having all guy friends would give her a clue. So anyway, here I am at this dreaded place when this pink-wearing-hair-flipping-Spanish-speaking bitch approached me. But guess what she told me, to give her my chair. Yeah I was thinking the same thing. I told her no but she grabbed my hair to move me, so I gave her the chair; right across the head. I got kicked out and grounded. But great thing is that my mom works 10 hours each day (her choice) and I get the time to do as I please.**

**Ps: I do not support violence but Jessica (that's her name) totally deserved it.**

** Beauty's in the eye of the beholder.**

"Why me!" I was on my way to Sam when my phone rang.

"Hello"

"Hey Danny. You busy?"

"Hey Val, why do you ask"

"I was just thinking that since we didn't get to celebrate yesterday. We could have a picnic today in the park."

"Well Val…"

I can't say no. She's my girlfriend and I can't leave her for my friends. Besides, Sam can tell me tomorrow, right. If it was something important she would have told me at lunch.

"Yeah Val, I'll meet you in the park. Should I bring anything?"

"No, I have everything set. So I will see you in a half an hour"

"Okay"

Having hung up I look ahead and see Sam's house but turned around and headed for the park.

**Sam POV**

"Where is he? Its 5:45" I exclaimed while playing with my fingers. I couldn't wipe my hands on my clothes, because I actually like what Tucker has had me wearing. Now I had on a purple shirt that said 'when I give a shit you'll be the first I give it to' with olive green Capri and a pair of black slippers.

"He'll be here. He promised, remember." Tucker said.

"I know. It's just what I'm about to do, that's killing me."

"Don't worry; just remember that whatever happens I'm here for you. Okay"

"Okay. I love you Tucker" I said, giving him a hug.

"I love you too." He replied hugging me back.

"Ahem. Sam, your on in 5" said a masculine voice.

Letting go of Tucker, I replied "Thanks Job. I'll be right there." Then I find myself looking around.

"I'll go call him and see what's happening"

**Danny POV**

I was sitting on a park bench when it started vibrating.

"Val, were are you?"

"I don't know where _she_ is, but _we_ are waiting for you at Skull and Lurk. Dude are you coming or not!"

"Ho, hey tucker" I said sheepishly "I can't make it. Val asked-"

Beeeeeeeeeeep.

"To a picnic" I finished lamely.

"What's with the face?" a voice said as I received a peck on the cheek.

**One more kiss could be the best thing  
But one more lie could be the worst  
And all these thoughts are never resting  
And you're not something I deserve  
**

Looking up at the source of the voice I see Valerie holding a large picnic basket.

"Its nothing-" I said as a blue mist escaped my lips and her watch beeped.**  
**

**In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
**

"I have to-"

"Val, I have something to tell you."

"I have to check on something. Can it wait?"

"What I have to tell is more important than that ghost. What if I told you, I know the ghost boy's secret." I said, latching onto her arm.

**  
**_**[Chorus]**_**  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Let me go  
**

"What secret?"

**  
I dream ahead to what I hope for  
And I turn my back on loving you  
How can this love be a good thing  
When I know what I'm goin through  
**

"What if I told you, that you knew him not as the ghost boy, but as a friend? Would you still hurt him?" I replied, deciding not to back out.

**  
In my head there's only you now  
This world falls on me  
In this world there's real and make believe  
And this seems real to me  
**

"What are you talking about? He is the ghost boy. He is evil and no matter who or what he is-" _I felt like she punched me in the face.  
_

_**[Chorus]**_**  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
So let me go  
Just Let me go...  
Let me go  
**

"I could never look at. Much less are friends with, the likes of him!" _a stab through the heart._ "NEVER!" she screamed and my world died.

**And no matter how hard I try  
I can't escape these things inside I know  
I knowww..  
When all the pieces fall apart  
You will be the only one who knows  
Who knows  
**

"So, you're saying that, you would never love someone like him" I said slowly.

_**[Chorus]**_**  
You love me but you don't know who I am  
I'm torn between this life I lead and where I stand  
And you love me but you don't know Who I am  
So let me go  
Just let me go  
**

"Of course not, who could like, much less love, something like that" she stated.

**  
And you love me but you don't  
**

"Sam could" my mind whispered "yes, she does." My heart solidly replies.

**You love me but you don't  
**

"Val. I have to go."

**You love me but you don't know who I am  
**

"Danny?"

**And you love me but you don't  
**

"I can't be with you anymore"

**You love me but you don't  
**

"What! Danny-"

**You love me but you don't know me**

"Let me go Valerie. Just let me go."


	7. a song of love

"Next up is Sam Mason" Job announced to a crowd that made the grinch look normal.

As I walked out and the lights shone on me, I look out for Danny but only saw Tucker and he just shrugged. I look at the door disappointed, knowing that he wasn't coming.

"Hey everyone, this song is dedicated to my best friend to let him know how I feel"

**If I  
Should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go  
But I know  
I'll think of you every step of  
the way**

**And I...  
Will always  
Love you, oohh  
Will always  
Love you  
You  
My darling you  
Mmm-mm**

**Bittersweet  
Memories  
That is all I'm taking with me  
So good-bye  
Please don't cry  
We both know I'm not what you  
You need**_**[Instrumental / Sax solo]**_**  
**

**And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
You, ooh**

As I look at the crowd I notice Tucker smiling up at me sadly.

'_If only I loved Tucker instead of Danny. He has always been there for me. But it will always be Danny, and after what happened yesterday I know he loves Valerie. Both of them do.'_

**I hope  
life treats you kind  
And I hope  
you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy  
and happiness  
But above all this  
I wish you love  
**

After I made sure no one was around, I transformed and flew to Skull and Lurk; to Sam. To the one that always loved me for who I am.**  
**

**And I...  
Will always love you  
I...  
Will always love you  
**_**[Repeat]**_

**I, I will always love  
You....  
You  
Darling I love you  
I'll always  
I'll always  
Love  
You..  
Oooh  
Ooohhh**

As I landed inside of Skull and Lurk I saw that no one was there. I glanced at my watch. "Wow. It's already 7.I guess I missed it." I exclaimed.

Leaving I headed for Sam's. I took my time; thinking about what I was going to say. I didn't want it to sound like I took her for a rebound.

Danny was so absorbed in his thinking that he never noticed the two trucks and limo that were leaving Sam.

"Danny! Danny! Get down here"

Looking down for the voice he saw Tuck waving him, like the way you wave planes. Landing and transforming, Danny hurried over to Tucker.

"Hey dude, sorry but-"

"Man where were you. Sam waited as long as she could but you didn't show!" Tucker shouted.

"I was with Valerie. Dude chill" I replied, getting a little irritated

"Don't tell me to chill, you ass. She cried. She cried in public because of you!" Then out of nowhere he jumped me. I didn't know he had it in him but he bust me up real bad, because I was too shocked to move. After calming down, he got off me and then threw his PDA in my face.

"Watch it stupid. But stay away from me till I speak to you" he spat.

"Why?"

"Because I love her, when you don't._ Now watch it!"_

I looked down at the PDA and pressed she was. An angel in purple and green.I don't know this song,but it sounds like....like she was giving up! She was crying but she continued.

"No Sam,don't.I love you, don't give up" I whispered to the PDA.

Thats right,Sam!

Running up the stairs, I knocked on the door, not getting an answer, i went to her window but she wasn't there.

RIIIIIIIING

"Hello?"

"Tucker,dont hang up!"

"What is IT?"

"Is Sam avoiding me?"

"No...she...moved"

Then there was a dial tone.

I didnt notice.

It felt like i was hit by a world could end and i wouldn't care.

Because.

She moved.

Why didnt she tell me.

_'danny, i have something i want to tell me at 5.'_


End file.
